


Temporary

by GayRubixCube



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Depressed Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRubixCube/pseuds/GayRubixCube
Summary: “Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem”What part of this was temporary? Which fucking part? This was never ending.
Kudos: 5





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of self hatred, suicide, self-harm sort of, depression stuff

“Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem”. 

That was Connor’s least favourite phrase on the fucking planet. That one word stung: temporary. If you’d googled it: The definition of temporary is lasting for only a limited period of time; not permanent. 

“Fucking temporary problem my ass.” He hissed out quietly, his breath forming a small cloud. It was cold out but the way the freezing temperature made his skin sting sort of kept him calm in a weird way. 

But what part of this was temporary? Which fucking part? This was clearly never-ending, it had been made obvious several times. 

Non-stop thinking he would be better off dead, hating himself, feeling worthless, making plans - only for them to fail, hating everything about the world, not even being able to put his thoughts into words for therapy. Why was he mad? Why was he fucking depressed? Why did he want to kill himself? Connor didn’t fucking know, he just did. 

This, whatever it was, was permanent, and he knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody stop me projecting onto connor this might be becoming an issue
> 
> Ps this was written at 4 am in like five minutes because apparently thats my new thing 
> 
> I was very emotional ok


End file.
